Cinta Sakura
by G and K
Summary: Siapa bilang crt sinetron abal? ini sebuah fict yang di ambil dari film cinta fitri, Episode 5
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

***

**Cinta Sakura**

**Prologue  
**

Sasuke adalah anak kedua dari keluarga Uchiha, keluarga kaya raya yang memiliki perusahaan bernama Retnok yang bergerak di bidang iklan, dari iklan ban gerobak sampai iklan sandal jepit sudah pernah dibuat perusahaan ini.

Sasuke juga merupakan seorang pria tampan! Berkelas! Populer! Yahud! Hot! Tajir! Perkasa! Dan lain-lain! (**Perkumpulan anti Sasuke** : "Ngaco itu~").

Sementara Sakura adalah anak janda melarat dari daerah udik, Wonogakure (baca : Wonogiri).

Tak kuat hidup melarat, ibu Sakura kabur ke negeri jiran dan kawin dengan duda anak sepuluh di sana, sementara Sakura dititipkan pada Bukdenya, Kurenai.

Namun bukde Sakura ini sering sakit-sakitan, dikarenakan umurnya udah tua dan bodynya udah peyot, mukanya juga udah keriputan sana-sini, belum lagi ubannya yang bejibun.

Prihatin dan tidak mau menyusahkan Bukdenya, Sakura pun memilih untuk pergi merantau mengadu nasib dan nyawa ke Jakgakure (Baca : Jakarta).

Tanpa Sakura sadari, bahwa di Jakgakure nanti dia akan bertemu dengan jodoh dan pangeran hatinya.

Siapakah jodoh dan pangeran hati Sakura? Yang pasti dia adalah Sasuke (Nanya sendiri, jawab sendiri).

Lalu bagaimanakah nasib cinta dua insan yang berlatar belakang jauh berbeda bagai jengkol dan pizza ini bisa menyatu?

**End of prologue**

*******

**A/N : fict ini kami buat atas dsr keprihatinan kami terhadap film indonesia yg makin ngawur. **

**fict ini di adaptasi (atau lebih tepat nya) di pelesetkan dari sinetron cinta fitri yang gak ada juntrung nya.  
**


	2. Episode 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Cinta fitri : ada di SCTV

***

**Cinta Sakura**

**Episode 1**

Jakgakure, sebuah kota megapolitan nan ganas dan panas bagai gurun sahara.

Walau banyak yang tahu keganasan jakgakure tapi entah kenapa, masih banyak pendatang yang datang ke kota ini, seolah ingin menantang ganasnya kehidupan.

Dan salah satu dari sang penantang itu adalah gadis berambut pink ini, Sakura Haruno.

Sakura menatap secarik kertas alamat yang diberikan bukdenya kepadanya.

'Ingat Sakura! Begitu tiba di Jakgakure, pergilah ke alamat ini, di sini adalah rumah keluarga Namikaze, kerabat bukde.'

Tiba-tiba kata-kata bukde Sakura terngiang di kepala Sakura.

Sakura menatap lekat alamat rumah itu,

Jalan Maksiat nomor 13.

"Alamatnya nyeremin." gumam Sakura yang lalu mulai sibuk nyari ojek.

***

**Gedung Retnok...**

Sasuke Uchiha, sang General Manager perusahaan Retnok nampak sedang bete di karenakan wasir yang mengganggunya beberapa hari terakhir ini, belum lagi hari pertunangannya dengan Hinata Hyuuga, orang yang tidak di cintainya sudah semakin dekat, menambah sakit wasirnya saja.

"Sas, kenapa lo? Kok wajah lo bete banget?" tanya Naruto, teman sekantor sekaligus sahabat Sasuke.

"Pertanyaan bodoh! Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha masang tampang senang?" batin Sasuke, seolah mau mengatakan kalau keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga susah.

"Hm," sahut Sasuke singkat, menyahut pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke tidak mau banyak omong, karena bila banyak omong wasirnya akan kumat.

"Ya udah, ayo Sas, kita pergi, ada proyek baru nih." ujar Naruto sambil menyerahkan proposal proyek baru pada Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka proposal itu, lalu keningnya mengeryit binggung padahal dalam hati dia bersorak gembira, "Pembuatan iklan obat kuat, di lokalisasi kupu-kupu malam."

***

"Ojek bang!!" panggil Sakura ke seorang pengendara motor sport berwarna hijau bermerek kauskaki ninja.

Sang pembawa motor menyetop motornya, lalu memandang Sakura sambil tersenyum mesum, "Mau kemana neng?"

"Ke jalan keramat nomor tiga belas bang."

"Ya udah, ayo naik neng, sini abang anterin." pengendara motor itu kembali tersenyum mesum dengan gaya pemerkosa yang ada di berita-berita televisi jam 12 siang.

Sakura mengangguk, lalu duduk di atas motor Kauskaki ninja yang konon katanya harganya 30jutaan itu.

***

"Neng kita udah nyampe." ujar sang pengendara motor seraya memberhentikan motornya.

"Ini jalan maksiat bang?" tanya Sakura sembari mengedarkan pandangannya. Terlihat banyak perempuan berpakaian seksi nan hot yang berlalu lalang di tempat itu.

"Bukan neng, ini tempat maksiat! Bukan jalan Maksiat!" si abang pengendara motor menyeringai, tampang mesumnya berubah menjadi tampang bejad (lha?).

"Lho? Abang ini ora ono tho! Kok nganterin saya ke sini? Wes, saya gak mau bayar kalau begini!" protes Sakura dengan bahasa Wonogakure yang kental.

"Gak usah bayar juga gak apa-apa, tapi eneng temenin abang ya?" si pengendara motor lalu menarik Sakura.

"Apa? Gak mau! Tuoloooong!!" jerit Sakura sejadi-jadinya.

"Wuoy!! Berhenti!!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan seorang pria.

Si bejad (pengendara motor) langsung menoleh ke peneriak.

"Siapa lo?!" bentak si bejad.

"Gue, Sasuke Uchiha! Anak kesayangan Fugaku! Bosnya pemilik perusahaan Retnok! Lo tahukan? Tahukan? Pasti tahu donk!" balas Sasuke, si bejad sweatdrop.

"Berisik lo kepala ayam!!" maki si bejad sambil mengeluarkan pisau dari dalam kolornya.

Melihat itu, Sasuke dengan gentlenya segera menjerit, "Tolooong!! Toloong! Ada rampok! Ada pemerkosa! Ada bandot!! TOLOOONG!!"

Mendengar jeritan Sasuke, para massa langsung datang berkerumunan dan menghajar Sasuke beramai-ramai (lha?) untungnya Naruto segera datang menyelamatkan Sasuke.

"Ada apa ini? Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menghalau massa yang sedang menginjak-injak Sasuke.

"Ini mas, kepala ayam bandot ini mau memperkosa dan merampok gadis itu!!" jelas seorang pria sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Wah, ini pasti ada kesalahpahaman, mas-mas sekalian, dia ini temen gue, walau tampangnya emang kayak rampok tapi dia orang kaya jadi gak mungkinlah melakukan tindakan kriminal kayak gitu." jelas Naruto, panjang lebar.

"Iya! Gue ini Sasuke Uchiha! Anak Fugaku yang punya perusahaan Retnok! Orang kaya macam gue mana mau pake acara rampok-rampokan! Kalo gak percaya tanya aja sama cewek itu!" tunjuk Sasuke, narsis ke Sakura.

"Iya, kepala ayam itu mau nyelametin aku mas-mas sekalian, sebenarnya yang penjahat itu adalah..." wajah Sakura celingukan, mencari si bejad, namun sayang seribu sayang, si bejad sudah kabur bersama motor kauskaki ninjanya.

"Wah mas, penjahatnya kayaknya udah kabur, karep tuh orang!" maki Sakura.

"Yaah, udah kabur ya? Ya udah deh kalo gitu." para massa langsung membubarkan diri dengan tanpa dosa dan tanpa minta maaf ke Sasuke yang telah mereka hajar.

"Mas kepala ayam, lukanya gak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura seraya menyentuh wajah Sasuke yang sudah kayak perkedel.

"Gak apa-apa," sahut Sasuke, dingin, biasalah jaim, walau wajah sudah jadi gado-gado.

"Eh, mas tahu jalan maksiat nomor 13 gak?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil menunjukan kertas alamat yang dibawanya.

Naruto mengambil kertas itu lalu mengeryitkan kening, "Hah? Jalan maksiat no 13? Itu kan rumah gue?"

**Bersambung...**

*******

**A/N : Gak mirip cinta fitri ya??**

**maaf kami memang gak tahu cerita awal tuh sinetron maka nya untuk awal-awal gini kami buat sendiri cerita nya, tapi seiring perkembangan cerita ntar pasti mirip dah khukhukhu**


	3. Episode 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Cinta fitri : ada di SCTV

***

**Cinta Sakura**

**Episode 2**

**Rumah Namikaze..**

"Wah jadi kamu adalah Sakura ya?" tanya Kushina, Emaknya Naruto sambil menatap Sakura lekat.

Sakura mengangguk kecil.

"Duh, dulu kamu masih kecil banget lho! Tapi sekarang udah jadi gadis dewasa yang cantik!" puji Kushina.

"Emang waktu aku masih kecil, bibi pernah ketemu aku?"

"Gak pernah sich." sahut Kushina, Sakura sweatdrop.

*******

**Kediaman keluarga Uchiha..**

Saat ini para kunyuk dari Uchiha sedang makan malam sambil mengobrol.

"Ehem, papi dengar tadi siang kamu berkelahi Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku, sang pemilik perusahaan Retnok sekaligus bokapnya Sasuke, kalian pasti tahu Fugaku'kan? Tahu kan? Tahu? Udahlah, gak penting juga kok.

"Hm." sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Sasuke! Ingat, sebentar lagi kamu akan tunangan sama Hinata! Teman semasa kecilmu sekaligus anaknya juragan kontraktor kaya raya! Jadi sampai hari pertunangan tiba kamu jangan macem-macem!" bentak Fugaku.

"Iya Sasuke! Kamu jangan macem-macem nak! Ntar kalo kamu kenapa-kenapa gimana? Kalau kamu mati gimana? Mami kan belum mengasuransikan kamu!" sambung Mikoto, istrinya Fugaku, kalian tahu Mikotokan? Tahu kan? Ta-(di geplak pembaca karena bawel).

"Please deh jangan lebay!!" sahut Sasuke dengan speaker megaphone sambil menyanyikan potongan lagu T2 itu.

"Ya sudah, jadi kamu sudah beli cincin pertunangan?" tanya Fugaku lagi.

"Bisa tidak, jangan membicarakan masalah pertunangan?" Sasuke mulai masang tampang kesal, hingga wasirnya kembali kumat.

"Tidak bisa!" sahut Fugaku sambil mengunyah semur jengkolnya.

"Maaf, aku sudah tak lapar." Sasuke yang kesal langsung beranjak dari meja makan lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Papi sich! Maksa Sasuke tunangan segala," desah Mikoto lirih.

"Itu karena papi gak mau Sasuke seperti kakaknya, si Itachi itu! Kawin lari sama orang kere!"

Mendengar nama Itachi, wajah Mikoto berubah sedih, dia memandangi semur jengkol yang tergeletak pasrah di atas meja makan dengan pandangan sendu.

"Bila melihat semur jengkol ini, mami jadi teringat Itachi, dia sangat suka makan semur jengkol."

"Huh! Dia itu Uchiha bukan sich? Kok doyan makan semur jengkol!" kesal Fugaku sambil melahap semur jengkolnya yang kesepuluh piring, Mikoto sweatdrop.

Sementara Sasuke sedang kesal di kamarnya.

"Sialan! Gue gak mau tunangan!!" jerit Sasuke sambil nonton film bokep dengan volume maksimal.

***

"Ehem, nak Sakura ntar di Jakgakure ini mau kerja apa?" tanya Minato, sang kepala keluarga Namikaze.

Sama seperti Uchiha, keluarga Namikaze juga lagi makan malam sekaligus menyambut penghuni baru rumah mereka, Sakura.

"Hmm, belum tahu juga om, tapi rencananya saya mau jualan jamu gendong." jawab Sakura.

"Hah? Jualan jamu? Mending gak usah deh! Kamu nikah aja sama Naruto! Gak usah kerja-kerja lagi." sahut Shikamaru, kakaknya Naruto sekaligus anak sulung keluarga Namikaze yang malas kerja namun rajin merayu cewek sana-sini, padahal doi duda anak satu.

"Iya nak Sakura, anak kami, Naruto, dari musim duren hingga musim rambutan tidak laku-laku juga." Kushina menitikan airmata, lebay.

"Oy! Oy! Gue gak separah itu kaleee!" protes Naruto dengan wajah blushing.

"Ehem! Jadi kapan nak Sakura mau jualan jamu?" tanya Minato, mengalihkan pembicaraan karena malu punya anak kagak laku-laku.

"Besok om."

***

**Esoknya..**

Hari beranjak siang, panas matahari membakar jiwa dan raga.

"Jamu! Jamu!" jerit Sakura di sela mobil-mobil yang menunggu lampu merah.

Sakura lalu menghampiri sebuah Be-em-we hitam kemudian dia mengetuk kaca mobil itu dengan palu, untungnya kaca mobil tersebut kagak pecah.

Sang pemilik mobil segera membuka kaca mobilnya, ternyata sang pemilik mobil adalah Mikoto, emaknya Sasuke.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Mikoto pada Sakura yang mengetuk kaca mobilnya.

"Bu, mau minum jamu?" tawar Sakura.

"Heh! Kamu kira saya siapa?! Saya ini Mikoto Uchiha! Istrinya Fugaku yang punya Retnok! Masa minumnya jamu?!" bentak Mikoto, marah.

"Nih ibu-ibu mirip banget kelakuannya sama mas kepala ayam yang kemarin." batin Sakura.

"Jadi? Gak mau minum jamu bu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kagak mau! Gak level! Sana pergi kamu! Dasar orang kere!!" Mikoto mengeluarkan uang 500 ribu lalu melemparnya tepat di wajah Sakura.

"ASTAJIM BU! Tobat bu! Nyebut! Wes saya memang wong kere, tapi tolong jangan hina saya seperti ini!" mata Sakura berkaca-kaca, ingin menitikan air mata buaya, sementara tangannya dengan cepat memunggut uang 500 ribu yang di lempar Mikoto tadi, dan langsung di kantonginya uang itu.

"Huh! Plis deh! Jangan nangis segala! Air mata buaya juga!" marah Mikoto, lalu Mikoto menutup kaca mobilnya dan kemudian mobil Be-Em-We itu langsung melaju pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Karep! Sontoloyo! Tahu aja tuh ibu-ibu kalo aku menitikan air mata buaya!!" batin Sakura, geleng-geleng kepala, tapi dia lumayan senang juga karena dapet 500 ribu secara cuma-cuma.

***

**Gedung Retnok..**

"Pa-pagi Sasuke." sapa Hinata, malu-malu kucing padahal anjing.

"Pagi? Emang kamu pikir ini jam berapa?" sahut Sasuke ketus.

"Jam 9 pagi Sas." jawab Naruto sambil lihat jam tangannya.

Wajah Sasuke seketika memerah, "Gue kagak nanya lo!"

Sasuke lantas memasuki ruangan kantornya sementara Naruto langsung menyilangkan jari ke jidatnya sendiri.

"Dasar wong edan." bisik Naruto yang membuat Hinata harus mati-matian menahan tawa.

***

Hari sudah beranjak malam (Maksa banget nich cerita, tiba-tiba aja udah malem), para anggota keluarga Namikaze nampak sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga sambil nonton film cinta fitri season 50, entah kenapa nggak ada bosan-bosannya keluarga Namikaze nonton tuh film gak jelas, padahal si farrel, fitri, aldo, moza dan lain-lain udah ubanan dan menunggu sakratul maut (Author langsung di cincang Teuku Wisnu cs).

Sementara Sakura sedang membuat minuman di dapur.

Lagi nikmat-nikmatnya bikin minum tiba-tiba saja Sakura terpeleset kulit pisang yang nongol entah dari mana, dan saat Sakura akan terjatuh entah dengan shunshin no jutsu atau dengan apa, tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dan menahan tubuh Sakura yang nyaris jatuh (Aaaarrrgggh!! Abal banget nich fict).

Mata Naruto dan Sakura seketika bertemu, jantung Naruto berdetak kencang seperti genderang mau perang dan tiba-tiba saja, tak tahu dari mana asalnya, terdengar lagu rock-dangdut bertajuk pandangan pertama yang dinyanyikan Slank dan Nirina.

**Bersambung..**

**Next episode **: Naruto sembah sujud ke Sakura dan dengan gaya layaknya seorang murtad agama memberi sesajen, Naruto memberikan bunga kamboja yang di petiknya dari perkuburan apel purut pada Sakura, "Sakura, gue mencintaimu, terimalah cintaku ini."

Sakura melongo.

***

**A/N : gimana?? udah rada-rada mirip cerita cinta fitri kan?? khuhkuhku**

**yang tidak tahu siapa itu farrel, fitri, aldo dan moza, sebenar nya empat nama itu adalah nama karakter di cinta fitri**

**dan teuku wisnu adalah artis yang jadi farrel nya itu**

**ow ya gimana chap ini?? udah agak panjang?? ato kurang panjang??**


	4. Episode 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Cinta Fitri : Ada di SCTV

***

**Cinta Sakura**

**Episode 3**

Hari ini, ada yang aneh dengan Naruto.

Entah kenapa, beruk satu ini yang biasanya ceria berubah menjadi lebih murung dan gelisah.

"Nar, napa lo murung? Mikirin nasib lo yang selalu ngejomblo ya?" tanya Shikamaru pada Naruto sambil nyuapin anaknya, Konohamaru.

Naruto hanya diam, biasanya kalo diomongin gitu dia bakal protes seperti beruk gak dikasih pisang, tapi kali ini dia diam seribu bahasa, membuat Shikamaru makin binggung.

"Pagi Naruto, pagi Mas Shikamaru." sapa Sakura yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian tukang jamu.

"Ya, pagi Sakura." jawab Shikamaru sambil memasang tampang mesumnya yang biasa.

Naruto tidak menjawab sapaan Sakura, dia hanya menatap Sakura dengan nepsongnya.

"Mas Naruto? Ada yang aneh dengan muka saya?" tanya Sakura yang merasa risih di pelolotin Naruto.

"Ka-kamu cantik." sahut Naruto, blushing.

Kontan saja, mendengar itu, Sakura langsung mules karena yang memberi pujian adalah Naruto.

"Ehem, Naruto, ikut gue sebentar, ngg Sakura tolong suapin Konohamaru ya?" Shikamaru berdiri dan menyeret Naruto ke dapur, meninggalkan Sakura dan Konohamaru.

**Di dapur..**

"Ada apa mas?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru.

"Naruto, kamu ngaku aja deh sama mas, kamu suka Sakura kan?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah memerah.

"Naruto, kalo kamu memang suka, kamu harus menyatakannya pada Sakura." ujar Shikamaru dengan gaya sok bijak.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana cara menyatakannya mas?"

"Hmm, kamu harus menyatakannya dengan suasana romantis."

Naruto diam, dia tampak binggung, maklum dia tidak bisa romantis pada perempuan, tak heran dia seumur-umur terus menjomblo tanpa pernah sekalipun pacaran, benar-benar tragis.

"Bagaimana caranya romantis mas?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kalau soal itu serahkan saja pada mas." sahut Shikamaru sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

***

Sore harinya..

"Ehem, Sakura kamu di tungguin Naruto di halaman belakang." ujar Shikamaru pada Sakura yang sedang ngitung hasil jualan jamu.

"Oh, iya mas." Sakura memasukan uang hasil jualan jamu lalu dia melangkah ke halaman belakang rumah.

Di halaman belakang..

Naruto menggenggam bunga kamboja dari perkuburan apel purut di tangan kanannya, lalu dia melihat Sakura datang menghampirinya.

"Ada apa mas Naruto?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Sa-sakura, aku..."

Tiba-tiba saja muncul asap berbau kemenyan memenuhi halaman belakang, sepertinya asap ini berasal dari kemenyan yang dibakar Shikamaru, kata doi sich supaya menciptakan suasana romantis. Tampaknya Shikamaru tidak bisa membedakan suasana romantis dan mistis.

"Piye tho mas?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Naruto masih diam namun sedetik kemudian dia langsung sembah sujud di hadapan Sakura dan dengan gaya dukun memberi sesajen, Naruto menyodorkan bunga kamboja dari perkuburan apel purut tadi ke Sakura.

"Sakura, gue mencintaimu, terimalah cinta gue." ujar Naruto dengan puppy eyes.

Sakura melongo, perasaannya campur aduk antara binggung, mual dan takut mendengar pernyataan cinta Naruto.

**Satu jam kemudian..**

Asap menyan udah menghilang, hari juga udah gelap.

"Sakura, kenapa belum jawab juga?" tanya Naruto sambil memijat lututnya yang pegal karena dari tadi sembah sujud.

Sakura menatap Naruto sejenak, dia menghela nafas, "Maaf yo mas Naruto, aku gak bisa nerima cinta mas."

JLEGGGEER!!!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir tanda hari mau hujan.

"Sekali lagi maaf mas." ujar Sakura yang lalu masuk ke rumah karena hari akan hujan.

***

Hujan telah mengguyur bumi dengan derasnya, sementara Naruto masih berlutut dengan posisi sembah sujud di halaman belakang.

"HANCUR HANCUR HANCUR HATIKU!!" jerit Naruto sambil menyanyikan lagu bencis dari Indogakure, dia sungguh meratapi nasibnya.

"Woy Naruto!! Cepet masuk! Nanti lo sakit!" jerit Minato.

"Iya Nar! Kalo lo sakit, biaya berobatnya MAHAL!" sambung Shikamaru, sadis.

Tapi Naruto tidak memperdulikan jerit hati keluarganya itu. Dia malah ganti lagu dari hancur hatiku menjadi lagu i just wanna say i love you yang dinyanyiin Melly Goeslow.

Dan akhirnya terkuak lah sebuah rahasia, ternyata Naruto hanya bisa menyanyikan lagu yang cuma memiliki satu kalimat lirik.

***

**Besoknya, di gedung Retnok..**

Sasuke duduk di kursinya, di depannya duduk Hinata yang memandang Sasuke malu-malu.

"Mana Naruto? Kok dia kagak masuk kerja?" tanya Sasuke.

"Di-dia sakit Sasuke." jawab Hinata, lembut.

"Gue gak nanya lo!! Gue nanya..." kepala Sasuke celingak-celinguk.

"Gue nanya dia!" Sasuke menunjuk seorang cleaning service yang kebetulan lagi ngepel di sana.

"Hah? Nanya apaan bos?" tanya si cleaning service, Kiba.

"Jadi lo kagak denger tadi gue nanya apa?" Sasuke melotot kejam.

Kiba menggeleng, "Maaf bos, gue tadi lagi sibuk ngepel."

Sasuke menggebrak meja sambil berdiri dan dengan psychonya dia menjerit, "Ya sudah kamu di PECAT!!"

Si Kiba langsung berlari keluar ruangan sambil menangis akibat tak bisa menerima kenyataan karena di pecat, tampaknya dia akan mencari dukun santet paling ngetop di Jakgakure.

***

Naruto terbaring lemah tak berdaya upaya di ranjang, badannya panas seperti air mendidih karena demam.

Sakura yang duduk di tepi ranjang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bersalah, "Gara-gara aku, mas Naruto jadi sakit, tahu begini mending aku pergi saja dari rumah ini."

**Bersambung**


	5. Episode 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishiomoto

Cinta fitri : Ada di SCTV

***

**Cinta Sakura**

**Episode 4**

"Kamu serius ingin pindah dari sini?" tanya Minato pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk pasti, "Iya om, aku gak enak sama mas Naruto."

"Jangan gak enak begitu, Naruto mah udah biasa di tolak cewek, santai saja." ujar Shikamaru sambil menyuapi Konohamaru. Kasihan Konohamaru, adegannya di cerita ini hanya makan doank.

"Tapi.."

"Sakura, kamu jangan pergi, ini semua memang salahku." ujar Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke ruang tamu bagaikan penampakan di acara uka-uka.

"Bukan salah mas Naruto kok, sudahlah mas, aku juga ingin hidup mandiri kok." sahut Sakura seraya tersenyum padahal dalam hati dia memaki-maki.

"Terus? Kalo kamu keluar, kamu mau kerja apa? Kamu gak akan bisa hidup sendiri di Jakgakure hanya dengan jualan jamu." tanya Kushina.

Sakura terdiam, memang benar kata Kushina, bisnis jamu gendong memang tidak bagus di Jakgakure, buktinya jamunya gak laku-laku.

"Kalau kamu bersikeras mau pindah dari sini baiklah, tapi gimana kalau kamu kerja di Retnok, kantor aku?" tanya Naruto.

"Kerja apa mas?"

"Cleaning service, kebetulan tadi Hinata cerita kalau ada seorang cleaning service yang baru di pecat."

Sakura nampak menimbang-nimbang tawaran Naruto, dia sebenarnya ingin menolak karena kalau kerja di Retnok dia akan ketemu terus dengan Naruto tapi dia memang butuh kerjaan saat ini.

"Baiklah mas, kalau mas maksa, saya akan ambil kerjaan itu."

"Siapa yang maksa? Wong gue cuma nawarin doank." batin Naruto dalam hati.

***

**Esok harinya di gedung Retnok...**

"Sa-sasuke, hari ini ada cleaning service baru, dia kenalannya Naruto." beritahu Hinata. Biar bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah General Manager di Retnok, jadi dia harus tahu semua pegawai baru di Retnok.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata agak kaget dengan pertanyaan Sasuke, baru kali ini calon tunangannya itu menanggapi kata-katanya.

"Na-namanya Sakura." ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum senang.

"Siapa yang nanya bego!" sambung Sasuke yang membuat Hinata langsung ngedrop.

Sasuke lalu melangkah ke kantornya, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih ngedrop di pojokan.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika dia melihat seorang wanita berambut pink dan berpakaian cleaning service sedang berdiri di atas tangga lipat sambil mengganti lampu.

"Rasanya gue pernah lihat cewek ini deh." batin Sasuke.

"Hoy kamu!" panggil Sasuke ke wanita cleaning service yang ternyata adalah Sakura.

Mendengar panggilan Sasuke itu, Sakura menjadi kaget hingga keseimbangannya menjadi goyah dan akhirnya doi jatuh dari tangga dan langsung menimpa tubuh Sasuke.

Kini posisi mereka berdua seperti sedang ngelemon aja, Sakura berada di atas tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring di lantai.

Sedangkan bola lampu yang belum terpasang dengan benar juga ikut-ikutan jatuh dan menimpa kepala Sasuke, tapi untunglah bola lampunya tidak pecah, kepala Sasukenya yang pecah.

Hinata yang sudah tidak ngedrop lagi, melihat adegan di mana Sakura berada di atas Sasuke itu hingga membuat Hinata kembali ngedrop sementara Naruto yang kebetulan lewat juga melihat adegan itu hingga dia langsung pergi ke mini market terdekat untuk membeli racun kecoa buat menghabisi dirinya sendiri.

Sementara Sakura lantas mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat siapa orang yang ditimpanya.

"KA-KAMU!"

**Bersambung**

***

Sedikit cerita tambahan :

"Mas gue beli obat kecoa!! gue mau bunuh diri!!" jerit Naruto kepada seorang pegawai mini market, Orochimaru.

"Hey anak muda, kenapa kamu mau mati?? jalan mu masih panjang nak."

"Aku patah hati mas!! Cinta gue di tolak!!"

Orochimaru menghela nafas, dan dengan gaya sok bijak dia menasehati Naruto, "Dengarkan aku nak, cinta tak harus memiliki, bila dia bahagia maka kamu pun harusnya bahagia."

"Halah mas, itukan kata-kata yang biasanya di ucapin pemain-pemain sinetron?? Gak ada nasehat yang lebih bagus apa?? Cape deh!! Ya udah deh!! gue gak jadi beli racun kecoa nya."

Naruto segera meninggalkan mini market itu dengan perasaan kesal sementara Orochimaru terbengong, cengo.


	6. Episode 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Cinta Sakura : Ada di SCTV

***

**Cinta Sakura**

**Episode 5**

"Ka-kamukan mas kepala ayam yang ada di lokalisasi itu!" jerit Sakura seraya bangkit berdiri.

"Jangan keras-keras ngomongnya! Apa kata orang kalau tahu Sasuke Uchiha, anaknya Fugaku yang punya Retnok pergi ke lokalisasi?!" Sasuke juga bangkit berdiri dan menepuk debu di pakaiannya.

"Narsisnya gak ilang." batin Sakura.

"Sedang apa lo di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hah? Siapa? Saya mas?" Sakura balik bertanya, karena di tempat itu memang ada tiga orang, dia, Sasuke, Hinata, dan dia balik bertanya karena merasa orang seperti Sasuke mana mau berbicara dengan cleaning service sepertinya.

"Ya iyalah lo! Masa gue nanya Hinata? Gak mungkinlah!" ujar Sasuke, sadis, membuat Hinata langsung ngacir ke mini market terdekat buat beli racun tikus.

"Oh, saya kerja di sini mas, kalau mas sendiri, ngapain di sini?"

"Aku General Manager di sini." jawab Sasuke dengan menekan kata 'General Manager', seolah ingin memberitahukan bahwa dia orang paling berkuasa di Retnok.

Sakura hanya diam saja, sementara Sasuke menunggu reaksi Sakura setelah mendengar bahwa dia adalah orang berkuasa di Retnok.

1 jam kemudian...

Sakura masih diam sementara Sasuke mulai mendengus kesal karena Sakura tetap tidak menunjukan reaksi apa-apa.

"Ya sudah, gue mau balik ke kantor dulu, sibuk!" Sasuke lalu pergi ke arah kantornya, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih diam.

"General manager itu apaan yo?" batin Sakura dalam hati, ternyata Sakura dari tadi diam karena tidak mengerti apa itu general manager, maklum, orang udik.

***

"Duh, kok di sini susah banget nyari angkutan." gumam Sakura yang sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan raya dekat gedung retnok.

Hari sudah makin larut, dan Sakura belum juga menemukan angkot (angkutan kota). Tampaknya Sakura tidak tahu, hari ini para supir angkot sedang mogok kerja untuk memperingati hari buruh angkot sedunia.

TIN TIN

Terdengar suara klakson dari mobil be-em-we hitam yang nyetop tepat di depan Sakura.

Dan ketika kaca mobil itu terbuka, nongollah sosok anak Fugaku Uchiha, si pemilik Retnok, Sasuke.

"Gak dapet angkutan?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng, "Belum mas."

"Naiklah." ujar Sasuke, dengan nada (sok) cool.

"Ta-tapi mas." Sakura ragu, melihat tampang mesum Sasuke.

"Udah, gak pake tapi-tapi! Kalo lo gak mau gue pecat!" ancam Sasuke, maksa.

Mendengar ancaman Sasuke, Sakura akhirnya mengangguk pasrah, "Baiklah."

***

Mobil melaju kencang ke arah jalan rusun udik, tempat kontrakan Sakura berada.

Sasuke sesekali melirik Sakura dengan tatapan tertarik.

"Mas kepala ayam, kepalanya gak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat kepala Sasuke yang terbalut perban, ya mungkin anda lupa kalau kepala Sasuke pecah tertimpa lampu, sebenarnya author juga lupa.

"Kalau apa-apa, emang kenapa?"

"Ma-maaf mas." Sakura tertunduk, merasa tidak enak hati.

CKIIIT

Mobil itu akhirnya berhenti, tepat di sebuah rumah kontrakan yang udah reot.

"Sudah sampai."

Sakura mengangguk, "Terima kasih ya mas."

Sakura lalu hendak turun dari mobil namun sebelum turun dia kembali menatap Sasuke sejenak, kemudian tangannya mengusap kepala Sasuke yang terbalut perban seraya tersenyum manis, "Sekali lagi maaf yo mas."

DEG!

Tiba-tiba jantung Sasuke berpacu dengan cepatnya, mukanya terasa memanas, dan bagian vitalnya menegang (lho?).

Sakura turun, kemudian masuk ke kontrakannya, sementara Sasuke masih terbengong dengan muka yang blushing, bagian vitalnya juga blushing (makin ngawur aja).

**Bersambung..**

***

Cerita tambahan lagi :

"Pak ada racun tikus gak?" tanya Hinata kepada seorang penjaga mini market kesayangan kita (hoek), Orochimaru.

"Rumah kamu banyak tikus ya nak?"

"Bukan! Gue mau bunuh diri pak! Hati gue ancur!" sahut Hinata.

Orochimaru terdiam sejenak, nampak memilih kata-kata yang pas, dia tidak mau kena marah seperti tadi.

"Nak, janganlah memilih jalan seperti itu, masih banyak pria di dunia ini dan suatu saat nanti kamu pasti akan menemu..."

"Pak! Mau jualan atau ceramah sich?! Saya tidak jadi beli racun tikusnya!" kesal Hinata seraya meninggalkan mini market itu, sementara Orochimaru menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya ke meja kasir.

***

**A/N : Arrrrgghhhh udah capek-capek nunggu chap baru naruto selama seminggu gak tahu nya cerita nya gitu-gitu doank belum lagi udah hampir pasti NaruSaku, menyebalkan, masashi payah, lama-lama Naruto udah kayak sinetron ==" , masih bagusan one piece kemana-mana~  
**


	7. Episode 6

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cinta Fitri : udah tamat kalau nggak salah**

**Cinta Sakura**

**Part 6**

Hari ini, giliran Sasuke yang aneh, anaknya bos Retnok yang biasanya marah-marah itu hari ini menjadi sangat kalem.

"Sa-sasuke, apakah kau mau makan siang bersamaku?" tanya Hinata sambil mempersiapkan mentalnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Sahut Sasuke dengan mata menerawang, membuat Hinata nyaris kena serangan jantung karena biasanya kalau nggak ngamuk-ngamuk Sasuke yah bakal marah-marah (Apa bedanya).

"Apa kamu yakin?" tanya Hinata lagi, mencoba mengetes apakah Sasuke akan mengamuk seperti biasanya.

"Ya.." jawab Sasuke singkat, membuat Hinata makin bingung.

"Yakin nggak mau makan siang bersama?" lagi-lagi Hinata bertanya, seolah ingin meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau sifat Sasuke sudah berubah.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat.

"Beneran nih nggak mau? Ntar rugi lho.." Hinata semakin berani bertanya, kali ini dengan sedikit desahan menggoda.

"IYA GUE KAGAK MAU! BERISIK AJA LO!" sayang, kali ini Sasuke mengamuk, rupanya kalemnya Sasuke tidak permanen.

Hinata langsung berlari keluar ruangan mendengar amukan Sasuke, namun anehnya hatinya malah gembira setelah kena amukan Sasuke, sepertinya Hinata harus dibawa ke ahli psikologi.

"Perempuan menyebalkan." Dengus Sasuke, lalu dia mengambil gagang telepon di atas mejanya dan menelpon seketarisnya.

"Matsuri, suruh cleaning service bawakan kopi ke ruangan saya!" perintah Sasuke pada seketarisnya.

"Hah? Tapi itu kan tugasnya OB pak." Jawab Matsuri.

"Gue maunya cleaning service yang bawa! Jadi kerjakan segera, paham kamu!" perintah Sasuke.

Matsuri langsung mengiyakan permintaan aneh Sasuke dan langsung menutup sambungan telepon.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian...

Tok Tok Tok

Pintu ruangan kerja Sasuke di ketuk.

"Ya, masuk."

Pintu terbuka dan seorang cleaning service dengan tato segitiga di pipi nya masuk, terlihat tanda pengenalnya bertuliskan Kiba, ya sepertinya Kiba kembali berhasil menjadi cleaning service lagi di perusahaan Retnok karena dia menghabiskan seluruh tabungan serta keperjakaannya untu menyuap bagian HRD.

"Ini bos kopinya." Ujar Kiba dengan sangat hati-hati menaruh kopi di meja Sasuke, dia harus bertindak hati-hati agar tidak menyinggung bosnya satu ini, bila tidak dia akan dipecat lagi.

Sasuke melotot kejam seraya kembali berteriak, "HEH! KAN YANG GUE SURUH BAWA KOPI KE SINI CLEANING SERVICE!"

"Y-ya gue cleaning service bos." Sahut Kiba, takut.

"CLEANING SERVICE YANG GUE MAKSUD ITU SAKURA! YA UDAH, LO GUE PECAT!" jerit Sasuke dengan psychonya.

Kiba kembali berlari meninggalkan ruangan sambil menangis, sepertinya dia akan mencari tempat terbaik untuk bunuh diri.

Tok Tok Tok

Pintu kembali diketuk namun belum sempat Sasuke memberi izin masuk, sang pengetuk pintu, Naruto, sudah masuk duluan.

"Lo apain itu cleaning service Sas? Sampe nangis-nangis gitu." Tanya Naruto.

"Baru kupecat karena tidak tahu tugasnya apa, cleaning service kok nganter kopi, itukan tugas OB!" jawab Sasuke yang dengan hebatnya memanipulasi cerita yang sesungguhnya.

Tok Tok Tok

Pintu kembali diketuk.

"Masuk." Perintah Sasuke lagi.

"Maaf mas, saya bawakan kopi, mas Kiba tadi sambil nangis-nangis menyuruh saya untuk anter kopi kesini." Ujar Sakura sambil membawa kopi, yang membuat Naruto langsung pucat seketika.

"Sakura, mending kamu keluar sekarang, mood Sasuke sedang jelek." Bisik Naruto yang segera merampas kopi dari tangan Sakura, Naruto takut Sakura dipecat karena tidak tahu tugasnya sebagai cleaning service.

"Ba-baik mas." Ujar Sakura yang dengan segera meninggalkan ruangan.

"Naruto! Apa-apaan kamu!" jerit Sasuke sengit.

"Maaf Sas, gimana pun Sakura teman gue, tolong jangan lo pecat."

"Apa-apaan lo menyuruh Sakura keluar dari ruangan ini! Udah susah-susah gue cari kesempatan buat ketemu dia!" bentak Sasuke dengan mata melotot.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Jangan-jangan kamu..."

Sementara itu Sakura..

"Sakura, gue dipecat lagi, huaaa huaaa." Tangis Kiba, curhat.

"Sabar mas Kiba, bukan rejekinya mas jadi cleaning service, siapa tahu rejekinya mas Kiba jadi tukang parkir." Ujar Sakura seraya mengelus bahu Kiba untuk menenangkannya dan ternyata Hinata yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat adegan itu segera memotret Kiba dan Sakura dengan handphone merek terbaru miliknya.

'Dengan foto ini Sasuke akan sadar kalau cleaning service wanita itu ternyata penyuka sesama cleaning service.' Batin Hinata sambil cengar cengir ala orang gila.

Kembali ke kantor Sasuke..

"Sasuke jangan-jangan kau... Ingin menyiksa Sakura di kantormu! Ku mohon jangan Sasuke! Walau katrok dan kampungan tapi Sakura gadis yang baik!" ujar Naruto seraya masang wajah melas.

"BEGO! GUE KAGAK MAUNYIKSA SAKURA! GUE ITU SEBENARNYA SU..." teriakan Sasuke tertahan, dia tak mau Naruto mengetahui kalau dia suka pada Sakura.

"Su?" tanya Naruto.

"Susah boker." Sambung Sasuke, asal-asalan.

"Oh pantas sifat kejam lo menjadi-jadi hari ini, wasir lo kumat ternyata."

**Bersambung...**

**A/N: Maaf kalau singkat, kami nulis fictnya ngebut di warnet.**

**Kami kembali aktif di FFN soalnya akhirnya kumpul bareng lagi setelah beberapa lama terpisah dengan kegiatan masing-masing, tapi nanti bakal terpisah lagi T.T, jadi mumpung masih ngumpul kejar setoran buat update dan namatin semua fict yang pernah kami buat.**


End file.
